


Friends don't know the way you taste

by sparklyhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing Hongjoong, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, But I swear it's not bad, English is not my mother language, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Football player Hongjoong, Football player Seonghwa, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea why i wrote this, Light Sadism, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mingi is the hulk, Passive-aggressive Hongjoong, Seonghwa is a Tease, Smut, Sub Kim Hongjoong, Teasing, Top Park Seonghwa, mentions of Song Mingi, we love smut don't we, you'll understand once you read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklyhwa/pseuds/sparklyhwa
Summary: Moving his thumb with seraphic strokes, Seonghwa brushed his lips against the corner of Hongjoong's mouth once more. Never really kissing him.That actually described their situation pretty accurately: they weren’t really lovers - Hongjoong guessed that giving each other a hand didn’t count as having an affair - but friends clearly don’t give that kind of help and absolutely have no idea what each other’s lips taste like.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To read this you only need to be aware of three things:  
1\. English is not my first language, so mistakes are to be expected.  
2\. I have never written detailed smut, that's why I kind of took my time and wrote this long "prologue" before actually diving in.  
3\. I have to practice my introductions, I know.
> 
> Anyway, I really hope you'll enjoy reading!

The rain had completely soaked Hongjoong’s hair and glued the red team uniform to his skin. Rivulets of water similar to silver veins descended copiously from his forehead, marked by small expression lines. He violently gasped, trying to swallow large mouthfuls of air with every step he took. It felt like his lungs had caught fire from how bad they were burning. 

He wasn't exactly sure of when it had happened, but at some point during the game Hongjoong had noticed that his head had started to feel a lot lighter and that his eyelids were unusually heavy. He had tried to follow the game till the end, one action after the other, but he kept on stumbling over his own shoes. Despite he had re-tied the laces multiple times and made sure no mud was sticking in between the tacks.

When the referee whistled a penalty kick for the other team, a thunder tore the sky and echoed the players' complaints. Hongjoong stopped a few yards from the midfield line and looked at his muddy legs.

Lumps of watery soil and tufts of grass had turned his socks into a cluster of filthy fabric, curled up to his shins. He didn't bother fixing them, knowing that the heavy load of water would drag them down as soon as he would start running again.

He briefly glanced towards the bleachers and to his teammates sat on the benches, only recording a large gray patch of concrete beaten by the bad weather.

Between the furious roar of the rain and the protests coming from the cheering stands, he barely recognized the Coach’s rough voice and the cackles coming from his peers. The game resumed again with a short but sharp whistle blow, again muffled by the persistent hum of the storm.

<<Kim Hongjoong what are you doing? Run! >> the scolding took him off guard. He visibly jumped and launched himself in the direction of the ball, which was rolling parallel to the area that he was in charge of supervising. Its leather, originally of a bright scarlet red, had been reduced to an intense brownish shade that made it extremely difficult to detect it in between all the dirt. Slowing down, Hongjoong squeezed his eyelids and focused on the round object, just to get an idea of what was happening.

A player of the opposing team had managed to intercept the action and shacking the excess water off of his body, he was fiercely heading towards their half of the field. Hongjoong lightly bit his lip and increased his pace, now running at full speed, with the intention of slowing him down and maybe regaining the action once again.

Letting his gaze wander to his right he saw the midfielder, twenty meters ahead of him, quickly but precisely approaching the opponent. As expected from Seonghwa. He always knew exactly what needed to be done in order to conduct the game.

Hoongjoong felt weirdly reassured by his friend’s presence and managed to reduce the distance by just five meters, before Seonghwa kicked the ball away from the opponent's domain and passed it to him with accuracy. He was fast to turn to the fullback and quickly calculated the force he needed to apply to make a clean pass. Hurring towards the ball, Hongjoong raised his right foot, ready to kick.

Just then a sharp pain completely enclosed one his knees in its tight hold. Within a few seconds he found himself on the ground, crushed between the mud and a broad chest. His breath got dangerously caught in his throat.

The deafening whistle of the referee, who was quickly approaching the scene, only helped to increase the dull thumping he was feeling at his temples and on the nape of his neck, where he was suffering from the harsh fall.

A stabbing pain immobilized him. It started from the back of his left knee and closely wrapped the kneecap with its intensity, like a plantain does to an old light pole. The pain made his eyes water and his mouth dry, preventing him from making sounds that could easily be understood.

<<Hongjoong!>> he heard himself being called repeatedly. The voice was familiar. It was like hearing the melody of the lullaby your mother used to sing when you were little. Despite it being so many years later, your heart would still flutter and feel warm.

He looked away from the leaden sky above him and frantically searched for Seonghwa's face among the other team members. They had all piled up at the edge of his field of vision and could only see tufts of hair copiously dripping water and frowning expressions. Nothing too comforting.

<<Move! Let him breathe, idiots! >> that hoarse tone of voice and the hardness of those words made him smile weakly. He realized with extreme relief that the opposing player had finally rolled away from his body and that the weight that was crushing his rib cage was now gone. Breathing hurt, but at least he had stopped hyper-ventilating in absence of oxygen.

<<Kim Hongjoong! Don't move!>> he heard someone instruct, more than once. He slowly raised his head from the ground and peered at the stoic expression of his Coach, who was handling his legs with his calloused fingers, especially hard on his sore skin. <<Does the other leg hurt too? >> he asked, squeezing his right thigh rather roughly.

Hongjoong nervously swallowed and shook his head. Then the pain became unbearable again and reducing both his eyes and lips to mere flat lines he let himself go against the wet soil with a muffled whine. <<It's his left knee!>> the Coach announced, looking around resolutely.

Hongjoong easily recognized a dejected trace in his tone of voice. He didn't like it at all. He kept his eyes closed and kept squeezing his eyelids, even after a pair of paramedics in uniform put a stretcher under his back and lifted him from the hard ground.

Soon the Coach’s booming voice restored to boom around the place, just like the thunders produced by the storm were doing. Hongjoong heard him clearly, as he urged the others to focus on the remaining seventeen minutes of the game.

He bit his lip and wiped his face, rubbing one cheek against his damp shoulder. Just then, alongside the confusing sound of the rain, he heard the distinct burst of an applause. Screams and cheers followed him out of the field, followed by a reddish and fuzzy shadow.

<<Let’s put some ice on that leg now >> after transporting him to the locker room, one of the paramedics - a bald man in his forties - quickly joined him and started fiddling with a couple of bags of instant ice. His fingers were long and pale, red and cracked by the cold. Hongjoong hissed through clenched teeth when he felt the nurse’s icy grip on his hot skin.

<<I bandaged your knee with a gauze to keep the ice packs in place, try not to move around too much though. It should only be dislocated, but it’s better not to force it at all>> he warned, giving Hongjoong a compassionate smile that made him shudder. He then lightly slapped him on the shoulder and left.

Hongjoong took a deep breath and held it in. He tilted his head back in the direction of the long and narrow corridor that led to the field and sighed heavily, emitting a hoarse gurgle of complaint from the depths of his throat. He really wanted to go out there and finish playing with his teammates.

<<You scared the shit out of me!>>. Suddenly the same voice, dim and melodic, that he had recognized in the field rang in the corridor. <<You basically had the action in your hands and then, two seconds after I pass you the ball, I see you smashed on the ground under the South-Korean version of Hulk!>>.

<<Holy shit!>> Hongjoong cursed, fidgeting on the bed in order to identify the exact position of Seonghwa. The older had just entered the semi-dark locker room and was leaning with his right side against the doorjamb. <<I'm in a difficult position. I can’t see you unless you come closer>> he gasped, clutching his left thigh tightly.

Seonghwa gave himself a push with his hip and came near the stretcher. Just then Hongjoong's face twisted in a grimace due to another involuntary contraction. Rolling his eyes, he briefly caught the apparently composed expression of the midfielder next to him.

His face was a mask of indifference, but Hongjoong was pretty sure that he had noticed his sudden spasm of pain. Seonghwa had just raised the corner of his thin lips in an almost provocative smile. Hongjoong groaned and stretched further away from him. <<You sadist>> he muttered with his eyelids half closed.

Seonghwa laughed a little and carefully traced Hongjoong’s body with sharp eyes. His gaze travelled from the high bridge of his nose to his wide shoulders, only to stop in correspondence of his hips. He run across the area of his tiny waist more times than necessary, as if he had never seen it so clearly displayed in front of him. Seonghwa sucked his lower lip into his mouth and nibbled at it with apparent nonchalance.

It wasn’t as subtle as it probably should’ve been - but knowing the older, it wasn’t meant to be at all - and Hongjoong was quick to notice the unusual amount of attention Seonghwa had been giving to his body. It was in the same moment in which he perceived yet another twinge of pain, that a strange heat wave made the underside of his ribs tingle. He let a moan slip from his lips and reflexively tightened his grip on his thigh, embarrassingly diverting his gaze from Seonghwa’s impassive expression.

<<Don't squirm around just because you feel ashamed. I've already heard and seen it all>> Seonghwa admonished him, grabbing his left wrist with an almost abrupt movement of his hand. Without tightening his grip too much, the older removed Hongjoong's bony fingers from his injured leg and intertwined them with his own.

<<Don’t …>> Hongjoong swallowed thickly and uselessly tried to loosen the weave.<<Don’t say stuff like that>> he muttered, turning his head to avoid Seonghwa’s penetrating gaze.

He soon gave up trying to free himself, but still loosened his hold. Now his hand was powerless, merely supported by the older’s tan one. <<Did you ask Coach to come here? >> Hongjoong questioned him instead, his voice reduced to a whisper. He was stubbornly keeping his gaze fixed on some cracks on the plaster next to his head.

<<I didn't even have to insist that much. After Mingi fell on you the referee allowed a penalty kick and Jongho scored. The score was 5-3. The match was practically over anyway>> he replied in a low and almost completely dull voice. If Hongjoong didn't know him so well, he would have thought that the boy beside him was incapable of expressing any type of emotion. But that was not the case at all.

<<But Haeun is sitting in the rain to watch you play>> he reminded him bitterly, clearing his throat with a couple of forced coughs. Closing his eyes, Hongjoong listened to the embarrassing silence that followed and sensed that Seonghwa did not want to talk about his girlfriend. Or anything relationship-related for that matter.

<<You ran and hurt yourself in the rain to play with me>> he replied, reinforcing his grip on the younger’s hand. <<It’s not the same. She chose to stay. We’re in the same team so I am kind of forced to play with you>> Hongjoong retorted, pungent with his reply.

<<Look at me>>> Seonghwa insisted, just a few seconds after. Hongjoong snorted, faking nuisance, but still followed his instructions.

He turned slowly, while brief shocks of pain were still stabbing the hurt knee. They ran along his left leg and up his back in a continuous flow, as if his limbs were electric wires.

He began to voraciously bite the inside of a cheek and let his gaze wander again, from the duffel bags lying on the dirty floor to the rectangular windows above the long row of hangers, as if the distraction could dissolve the pain and embarrassment he was feeling.

The sky was still heavy with rain and although the thunders were less frequent, the silver flashes of lightings illuminated the grayish clouds to day. The same spectral rays caused the brown tufts of Seonghwa’s hair to shine and made platinum streaks appear in his dark irises. He looked intimidatingly gorgeous.

Plus, the almost eerie atmosphere was not helping at all. Although it must have been just a little past four o'clock, the sun had almost disappeared.

<<Look. At. Me>>Seonghwa was careful to articulate each word, bending his back so that their faces were more or less on the same level. Hongjoong’s breath got caught in his troath as he was struck by another stabbing contraction. He narrowed his eyes and pressed his right cheek on the bed. His breathing became labored as he struggled to fight the instinct to move the wounded leg and tighten it between the palms of his hands.

That didn’t help at all with the injury, but at least it made him feel like he had a bit of control over his own body. That was just him, basically a control-freak.

<<Everything’s okay>> Seongwha reassured him, leaning his straight and slightly pointy nose on his forehead. He took in Hongjoong’s familiar scent for a couple of seconds, breathing on the sweaty skin until he dragged his thin lips there and left a couple of kisses.

Hongjoong sighed heavily and shook his head. He knew really well that Seonghwa was not only referring to his fracture. But, just like the stabbing pain he felt - too intense to be a simple sprain - the _other thing _would never be completely resolved.

Their friendship was never going to be the same, but he wasn’t sure how he felt about it yet. <<You’re clearly lying to make me feel better>> he promptly replied, staring at Seonghwa with a strange mixture of insecurity and discomfort in his brown eyes.

Seonghwa didn’t speak a word, instead Hongjoong observed as he silently placed the palm of his hand on his cheek and approached his lips with his own. He blew a stream of hot air over his mouth and squeezed their still joined hands a couple of times, imitating the rhythm of a healthy beating heart. Powerful and unforgiving.

<<You can’t do this, Hwa! Not here>> despite the warning tone he had tried hard to maintain unwavering, Hongjoong did nothing to move away from him. On one hand because he was physically unable to react and on the other because he really didn't want to.

So he simply stood still, defeated and silent, while each one of his nerves he were able to perceive the heat caused by the proximity of Seonghwa, that was becoming increasingly suffocating.

Moving his thumb with seraphic strokes, the older wiped the freckles on the apples of his reddened cheekbones and brushed against the corner of his lips once more. Never really kissing him.

That actually described their situation pretty accurately: they weren’t really lovers - Hongjoong guessed that giving each other _a hand_ didn’t count as having an affair - but friends clearly don’t give each other that kind of help and absolutely had no idea what each other’s lips tasted like.

<<What are you doing?>> maybe the impotence in Hongjoong’s tone of voice and perhaps the tenderness that seeing him in that condition provoked, was what stopped Seonghwa from doing what he really was dying to do.

He figured that Hongjoong was not in the best condition to be making out. Even though the little grunts and pained moans he would let roll down his tongue from time to time were kind of hot.

Seonghwa sighed heavily and rubbed the tip of his nose on Hongjoong’s hot cheekbone. He looked at him with leaden eyes and suddenly smirked, attaching his lips on the other’s mouth in a simple peck, while also pressing his right hand on the aching calf.

<<Son of a …>> Hongjoong’s curse was cut short by another kiss, immediately followed by Seonghwa’s low chuckle.

<<That hurt! What are you laughing about?>> he complained, shifting his weight on the stretcher to relocate his sore knee. Even if slight, the movement made him cringe and whine yet another time.

<<Well, looks like you enjoy pain then. Interesting>> Seonghwa didn’t even try to hide the shit-eating grin that was quickly spreading on his face.

Hongjoong frowned, clearly confused by the other’s antics but gasped when he felt the midfielder’s palm against his now pulsing cock. He batted Seonghwa’s hand away with his own and bent his right knee, trying to raise some kind of barrier to protect himself from the other’s lustful and mocking gaze.

<<Shut up!>> he mumbled, pressing his own palms against his pelvis. He wasn’t hard, just a little excited. Damn it.


	2. When your eyes undress me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongjoong's fracture is worse than expected, but that doesn't stop Seonghwa from lusting over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I had the intention of making this only two parts long, but I clearly don't know how to contain myself so there will be three parts (at least).  
The smut I had promised is gonna be a little delayed too, since I also apparently like to tease the hell out of my characters.  
But I promise that since I've been taking my time, I'll make it super good! Plus, all good smut has context, right? Right.

Hongjoong was angry. The nurse that had poorly aided him in the first half hour after his ruinous fall at the field had been completely off track. His suspicions, however, had been right all along.

<<A simple sprain?_ My_ _partially fractured foot_!>> he grunted rather loudly, casting spiteful glances to his damaged knee, now trapped in a cage of white clay. 

While falling -or maybe it had happen when the other player had kindly kicked his kneecap- Hongjoong had tore most of his posterior cruciate ligament which, as every physician in the Seoul National University Hospital had kept reminding him, was one of the essential parts of the knee.

He had already heard it all, while passive-aggressively staring at the white wall behind the doctor’s head. They had repeatedly said that the recovery times weren’t gonna be as fast as he wished, that he wouldn’t be able to play before next season and that even after his return, he wasn’t probably gonna be the same as before.

<<Just a little slower>> the nurses had tried to reassure him. But in Hongjoong’s world - the soccer field that is - that meant being at an awful disadvantage. 

But what had irked him even more was his best friend’s overly positive attitude. In fact, according to Seonghwa, tearing a ligament wasn’t exactly the worse case scenario. 

<<You could’ve had a concussion and split your head open, or broken a toe. Remember when I broke my pinky, back in junior high? Yeah, 100% wouldn’t recommend. That shit hurt!>> he tried to convince him, patting his back.

Among all the friendly touches, however, Hongjoong didn’t fail to perceive the way Seonghwa would shamelessly slide his hand down to faintly rub along his waist. The touch was subtle, almost ghost-like, but Hongjoong knew the older like his own pockets and was very much conscious of his every move.

He grunted and shifted his body in order to escape Seonghwa’s over-friendly touches, only to loose balance and submit his injured leg to way more pressure than it could handle.

<<Shit>> Hongjoong quietly cried, sucking his lips inside his own mouth and turning his head away from the other, in order to properly morph his expression in one of pure pain. 

Seonghwa caught his act anyway and didn’t even try to muffle his mocking laugh. <<Don’t be stupid and stop sulking! The doctor said you won’t even need a surgery. You’ll be back in no time>> he remarked, lightly pushing the back of Hongjoong’s head with an affectionate but still very much teasing push.

<<As if that makes it any better!>> he vividly protested. <<You know what? It’s like getting in a car accident and breaking every bone in your body just to hear everyone say “At least you’re not completely dead!”. As if it’s the equivalent to winning the lottery>>.

Seonghwa stifled a laugh and encircled Hongjoong’s shoulders with one of his arms, once again ignoring the smaller’s tries to free himself.

<<You’re awfully touchy today!>> Hongjoong loudly complained, only slightly turning his head to spare him an harsh glance. It didn’t seem to work at all, since Seonghwa looked at him like he wanted to pinch his cheek.

<<And what’s wrong with that?>> he promptly came back, smiling with his lips still touching. Seonghwa had always been bold and terrifyingly direct with his words, but recently he had become dangerously bold with his actions as well.

<<We’re in public and in a hospital full of suffering people. One of those happen to be me, so you would want to contain your sex drive>> Hongjoong mindlessly retorted, letting his witty personality express itself with no filter. But what in his mind sounded like the low-key version of an insult, was instead received by Seonghwa as some sort of pick-up line.

<<Then what if I got you in my room later? Would that be more appropriate for you?>>. He smirked and teasingly lowered his right hand to squeeze one of Hongjoong’s ass cheeks.

The shorter scrunched his face in a grimace and uselessly tried to dodge him. Tightening his grip on the crutches, he then hobbled away from the rheumatology ward and Seonghwa’s arms, as fast as he could manage with the cast weighting him down.

It looked like he was going to have to adapt living with a block of concrete attached to his leg. And pretty quickly too. The plaster calc solely left his toes out and engulfed most of his left limb, only stopping mid-tight. 

As soon as he had seen him, Seonghwa had obviously taken the opportunity to make fun of him. He had said that it looked like one of those knee-high socks that schoolgirls wear in low quality porn videos.

Hongjoong probably had to expect the ambiguous tone of voice in which he had spoken, but his brain received it as a surprise anyway, making a long line of shivers flow down his spine. 

Only Seonghwa had the ability to turn what could’ve been a simple comment in a chest-fluttering innuendo. What made it even worse, was that Hongjoong’s body seemed to like it a little too much. 

Hongjoong scowled and made sure to hit Seonghwa’s right bicep with the strongest punch he could manage. Unfortunately his strength had been running low, since sleeping with a throbbing leg apparently wasn’t as easy as he had thought. 

His mother had tried everything in her power to lessen his pain, but Hongjoong had only been allowed two painkillers per day and the pills’ effect didn’t last long enough to let him have a decent rest.

So he had restored to take short naps whenever he had the chance and drink as much caffein as he could, in order to stay awake during the day without collapsing. Seonghwa had been making sure of it, visiting his single bedroom every day with steaming hot Starbucks drinks.

Hongjoong licked his dry lips and let go of a crutch, enthusiastically pointing at a vending machine for HOT DRINKS ONLY, as the sign above it said. <<Buy me coffee>> he curtly advised him, gripping the light fabric of Seonghwa’s favorite shirt.

He had seen him wear it definitely more than a few times already. In fact, Seonghwa made sure to have it on every time there was a CSO - C_asual_ S_pecial Occasion -_ as he called them.

It was a simple white cotton t-shirt that had the simple yet effective outline of a square, in which _THIS IS ART_ was written in all caps and italic.

Seonghwa liked his clothes oversize so the sleeves loosely fell down his shoulders, exposing most of his clavicles. Hongjoong thought that both the article of clothing and the quote printed on its front fit him perfectly.

But seeing it on Seonghwa on that day in particular had made Hongjoong’s stomach twist and turn for a whole minute, in what he could only identify as happiness.

Knowing that Seonghwa considered his leg treatments a CSO meant everything to him. Which made Hongjoong feel borderline pathetic, even if the joyful churning of his insides clearly disagreed with him on that one.

<<What about a herb tea to calm yourself down?>> Seonghwa offered instead, only half joking. Since the accident, Hongjoong’s already fragile patience had been wavering critically, making his mood swings harsher than ever before.

The high intake of caffeine that he had prescribed to himself didn’t help his case at all. Hongjoong scowled as he sent Seonghwa a glare, thinking that his friend was teasing him again.

<<I’m perfectly fine and I want my coffee, thank you very much!>> Hongjoong faked a thin-lipped smile and resolutely trudged towards the distributor, a tall metal box stationed at the end of the corridor. Seonghwa sighed heavily and dug his hands into the back pocket of his jeans, searching for his wallet as he watched the other stop in front of the menu.

Hongjoong was resting against one of the canes, right hip slightly popping out, while slowly scratching his chin in concentration. Seonghwa couldn’t help but find him adorable, especially when he was also being a brat. But that was exactly what made him want to tease him even more.

As expected, Hongjoong got his hot high-caffeinated beverage in the end. Not only Seonghwa had been forced to pay for it, but was also ordered to feed it to him. As a reminder of his condition, Hongjoong had showed his new crutches to the older with an irritating smirk on his face, instructing him to hold it closer to his mouth.

And it actually would’ve been fine - Seonghwa was definitely whipped enough to do stuff like that for him - if only Hongjoong hadn’t been extra careful to notice te older with an irritating high-pitched voice, clicking his fingers as if Seonghwa was his pet.

That had made him hold his breath and slowly count to 10 in order to calm down, way too many times in the span of fifteen minutes.

Not to mention that, apparently, drinking while walking wasn’t something that Hongjoong knew how to do without making a mess of himself. For the first couple of minutes, in fact, Seonghwa had to tollerate the younger’s loud whining about his now dirty shirt.

The trip from their ward to the entrance doors of the Hospital had been a constant alternating of <<It was brand new!>> and <<You should’ve stopped before letting me sip>>.

With that last one Hongjoong knew pretty well that he had just stepped over the line. Seonghwa was everything he wasn’t: tall, intimidating and patient; but he was also only human and Hongjoong had a thing for testing people’s patience.

When the older cracked his knuckles for the third time since they had left the rheumatology department - definitely too many times in so little time - Hongjoong had decided to show mercy and had instructed Seonghwa to drink what was left of his coffee. 

<<Drinking it like this makes it taste bad, anyway>> he had said, quick to shrug the matter off his shoulders.

<<Thank you very much>> Seonghwa had retorted, pungent as always. <<Anyway, I’ll lend you one of my tees when we get home. Let’s hurry now. My mom’s been waiting forever>> he had mumbled, encircling Hongjoong’s hips to help him walk with less trouble. 

Hongjoong had seen the way Seonghwa had to deeply breath in the warm hospital air to keep his cool, but instead of feeling guilty - as he probably should have - he couldn’t help but grin to himself and feel his stomach sizzle.

Seonghwa was naturally handsome, but when he begun to lose his patience, he became devilishly hot. He radiated a vampire-like hotness that Hongjoong found delightful.

With little to no interruptions, a few minutes later, they finally got out of the Hospital. Hongjoong was still struggling with the cast, but Seonghwa’s mom had been kind enough to park right in front of the doors.

Still, when the two approached the car, Hongjoong had a thin layer of shiny sweat evenly spread on his high forehead. Seonghwa had his face scrunched in concentration, holding the now empty coffee cup in one hand and Hongjoong in the other.

Dinner in the Park household normally consisted in an abundant cup of freshly steamed sticky rice and at least four side dishes. What Hongjoong liked the most about it was the intimacy of the meal: it was always only him and Seonghwa.

Not that he disliked eating in presence of the other’s parents and his older brother, but Hongjoong had always thought that being able to eat while sitting on your bed is the coolest thing in the world. His mother would’ve never allowed it, but for Seonghwa was the norm. 

<<Everyone has different working hours, so it’s easier this way. Plus, we get the house to ourselves!>> the older had cheered a couple of years prior, sending a wide smile towards an enthusiastic Hongjoong.

Thinking about it now, he couldn’t help but feel a weird twitch in his lower half. The possibility to be completely alone with Seonghwa was enough to make him shudder and feel all excited.

Since the they had shamelessly jerked each other off, almost two weeks before - Hongjoong had almost gasped while reviving the memory, unable to figure out how in the world fourteen days had already went by - every little thing Seonghwa did felt somehow teasing and borderline erotic. Although, Hongjoong was pretty sure it was mostly because of his wandering mind and discreet but intense sexual frustration.

But now, watching Seonghwa slurp curly strings of cheesy ramen into his mouth, he was almost confident that the other was putting up a show with a precise purpose. And if that was in order to making him feel all hot and bothered, Hongjoong was ready to declare defeat.

He dwelled on the matter for a few seconds, getting lost in his own thoughts every now and then, all because of the increasingly loud sounds produced by Seonghwa. Was he really being naughty to irk him up? Did Seonghwa want a repeat of their first sexual interaction? Did he? 

Hongjoong couldn’t be too sure of the first two questions, since his own mind had been striving away from any rational thought. But he was pretty sure that he himself was dying to get Seonghwa’s hands on his body. All over it. Again.

<<Are you okay? You don’t look to well. Should I open the window for you?>> Seonghwa offered, getting up from his place on the end of the bed to open the shutters, even before Hongjoong could open his mouth.

Hongjoong swallowed the objection that had begun to make its way out of his throat and mumbled a definitely too dazed <<Thank you>>.

Seonghwa looked honestly concerned for an instant and made a move to check his temperature. Hongjoong was quick enough to dodge the soupy pair of lips that were coming his way, ready to rest on the crease in the middle of his eyebrows. <<There’s no need to, I don’t have a fever. It felt just a little too hot, but that’s it>> he murmured, tightly clutching his chopsticks again. 

If before that moment Seonghwa had looked worried about his condition, now Hongjoong was quite sure that he had discarded every ounce of worry to replace it with his typical teasing smirk. It seemed that Seonghwa only had that expression when he was with him though, since Hongjoong had never seen it on his face when they hung out with the other boys on the team.

That quick reflection made him quiver almost painfully from the inside. His mind could be a really dangerous place when he was so overtired and frustrated.

<<Want me too help you with that too?>> he bluntly said, putting aside all the plates to crawl over to an almost feverish Hongjoong, who was sat near the bed headboard. Seonghwa had thoughtfully placed a pillow under the plaster, making sure Hongjoong was comfortable enough to eat without his leg hurting.

He swallowed thickly and attentively observed as Seonghwa’s body made its way near his. The older was now sitting on his feet, knees pressed down on the mattress. 

<<Help me with what?>> he blabbed, now pinching the comforter underneath him to find an outlet for his nervousness. Hongjoong knew exactly what Seonghwa was hinting at, but he was scared of losing control and making his move too quickly.

Hongjoong wanted Seonghwa in every way possible, that was clear to him, but he didn’t want to look too pathetic in his friend’s eyes. Even thought Seonghwa would probably get more excited because of his eagerness. Flashbacks from their first time together had been confirming that all along. 

Hongjoong had known Seonghwa since elementary school, therefore he knew exactly what kind of person he was - reliable, funny and caring - but that was outside of the bedroom, when he didn’t have that glint of lust and excitement in his dark eyes. 

That version of Seonghwa was able to shake Hongjoong all over with a terrifying easiness. He looked deliciously mean too, just the way Hongjoong liked him to be. Straightforward and teasing, almost mocking. 

<<You’ve been turning me down for weeks. I don’t think you can afford to play ignorant now, can you?>> Seonghwa whispered, mouthing at Hongjoong’s sensitive earlobe just as one of his hands pressed down on the injured leg.

A flame of red embarrassment reached Hongjoong’s cheeks as the memory from the day of the incident came back to him. Seonghwa had acted the exact same way, teasing the smaller because of the way he had shivered in pleasure as the slight pain had mixed with his provoking words. 

From Hongjoong’s barely parted lips rolled out an imperceptible moan that had Seonghwa’s breath catch in his throat. His heart was beating so intensely that the older felt its pounding rhythm all up in his ears.

Seonghwa swallowed and shortened the distance even further. Every trace of his previous arrogance had now dissolved, replaced by a seriousness that made Hongjoong quiver from head to toe.

He had always thought of the older as incredibly sexy - even before beginning to see him in that new light - but he never thought it could be so destructive. It was wild, uncontrollable and almost primordial.

<<I’ve been wanting a taste of you since last time>> Seonghwa whispered languidly, repositioning himself on Hongjoong's half stretched body, in order to straddle him without actually leaning any of his weight on the others’ thighs.

Although Seonghwa had been wanting to use that slight pain kink of his to provoke him, hurting Hongjoong for real was the last of his wishes.

Hongjoong looked at him with his dark eyes wide open for a few seconds, looking halfway between confused and aroused. Seonghwa moistened his lips with a deliberately slow drag of his tongue and crushed the palm of his hand against Hongjoong’s chest, vaguely near his pounding heart.

At that point, with Seonghwa's fingers practically spread on his left nipple and his lips less than ten inches from his face, Hongjoong sucked his lower lip into his mouth and choked a sob.

<<I guess it’s the same for you, after all>> Seonghwa murmured, casting an allusive glance down to Hongjoong's crotch. Far too little time passed before the hand still resting on his torso slid lower, finally settling on the half-erection that was painfully pressing against Hongjoong's jeans.

When he almost felt his lower half catch fire, Hongjoong immediately tried to reduce the pressure, which had definitely become unbearable, by shifting his weight on the mattress.

However, repositioning himself that way was a bad idea, as it only served to push his hips against Seonghwa’s taunting fingers.

<< Shouldn’t we take it slow? One step per time? >> Hongjoong croaked with his voice broken by an annoyingly shrilly edge.

Seonghwa raised a corner of his mouth in a shamelessly mischievous smile and rubbed his palm between Hongjoong’s legs again, this time applying more force. <<Don't you think it's a little too late for that?>> the older promptly replied, obviously referring to that first hand job.

Hongjoong moaned pathetically, overwhelmed by the memory and the intense pleasure that Seonghwa was giving him. The feeling had begun to wind its way around his stomach, coiling up just below his navel.

Even though Hongjoong’s skin wasn’t even in contact with the older’s, he felt about to explode nonetheless. Seonghwa’s touch was not strong enough to be considered satisfactory, but it was still persistent.

<<We haven’t even kissed yet>> Hongjoong just managed to murmur, trying to wiggle his hips once again to escape all that enticing slow groping.

When Seonghwa started to chuckle, evidently amused, Hongjoong felt his face go up in flames from embarrassment and urgently tried to hide, staring rather insistently at the giant poster of Shinee’s Taemin, hung on the wall.

It certainly didn't help to improve his situation though, since Seonghwa turned his escape attempt into an opportunity to get even closer and press his lips against his cheek. When another hiccup left Hongjoong’s mouth, Seonghwa simply took it as a request to leave more. So he did, again and again, until he had traced a path from the cheekbone to the corner of his lips.

<<We absolutely have to make up for it then>> Seonghwa casually said, leaving Hongjoong breathless. He had fantasized about that first kiss more than he had wanted to admit to himself, but kissing Seonghwa still turned out to be very unexpected and different from how he had imagined it.

First of all, in his fantasies his leg was not in a stupidly heavy cast. Secondly, their positions were reversed, making Hongjoong the one in control of the situation.

Instead he was weakly trapped in between the mattress and Seonghwa’s slender yet muscular body, who - another important difference - was masturbating him as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Hongjoong felt his skin tingle all over, undeniably aroused when the older’s nose grazed his own. Simply by being that close, Seonghwa was able to give him incredible sensations, as if little shocks of electricity were running across his body. It was only a matter of seconds before he let himself go to that voracious desire. 

More than kissing him, Hongjoong found himself thinking in the crazy midst of it all, it seemed that Seonghwa was trying to devour his mouth. 

It was exactly the kind of kiss you feel up to your toes - in Hongjoong's case that resulted in being quite painful - one of those kisses you have been waiting for a lifetime, but with an almost embarrassing quantity of pent-up erotic energy.

Only when Hongjoong drummed his fingers on Seonghwa's shoulder, signaling that he needed to catch his breath, they broke apart.

As Hongjoong's chest swayed furiously, his lungs trying to incapsulate as much oxygen as they could - since the room had suddenly become too claustrophobic - Seonghwa pressed on his injured thigh with one hand, while he used the other to find Hongjoong's lips and wipe that veil of saliva that was making them sparkle deliciously.

They began kissing again after a particularly ravenous look, that made Hongjoong completely lose his mind. If he had been nervous and worried about showing his excitement way too soon, now it certainly didn't matter anymore.

His body had reacted with a fervency he had never felt before. Hongjoong felt immersed in an absurd confusion, which entirely originated from the suffocating sensation of Seonghwa's body pressed against his own, in the most pleasant and painful ways, considering the pressure applied on his broken knee.

Seonghwa wasted no time undoing both their trousers with frantic wrist movements. Shortly before that, the older had asked him if he really was okay to go all the way, but Hongjoong's voice had gotten stuck somewhere in the bottom of his throat and he could only nod frantically. 

Seonghwa had grabbed the back of his neck with a palm to stop him, almost afraid that Hongjoong could inflict himself a very painful whiplash. <<You're already in a bad condition, I don't want to see you completely shattered>> Seonghwa's comment had made Hongjoong chuckle momentarily.

But even that interruption lasted very little, just about the time for Seonghwa to lower Hongjoong’s sweatpants and underpants in a single move. He then proceeded to slowly roll _his favorite_ _shirt_ \- Hongjoong had obtained it after almost five minutes of whining - over his thighs.

When Seonghwa started to slip away from his body, Hongjoong gave him an adorable lost look and pursed his lips in a pout.

<<Look at you … you truly are art >> Seonghwa complimented him, after taking off the precious t-shirt. Hongjoong felt himself flush again and silently observed the way Seonghwa was looking at him. The older looked almost overwhelmed, as if he couldn’t get himself to believe that he actually had the younger’s body perfectly displayed under his.

Hongjoong had rather broad shoulders considering his naturally lean constitution - the result of all the hard workouts in the gym - and also an hint of abs, barely visible compared to the deep V line that marked his deliciously narrow waist. Seonghwa ran his hands over it a couple of times, not being able to understand how a boy - no less than his best friend since elementary school - could be so ... breathtaking.

<<Stop that!>> Hongjoong squeaked when Seonghwa used two of his long fingers to flick the head of his now erect dick. The older merely casted a mischievous glance at him and repeated the action several times, increasingly shortening the intervals between each tap.

<<But you like it so bad, don’t you?>> Seonghwa continued to tease, a lazy smile on his lips. 

He kept repeating that same action until Hongjoong's cock flushed an intense shade of red at the tip, a sign showing that he probably had had enough of that. <Stop> he plead once more, casting doe-eyed looks at Seonghwa's grinning face.

<<Stop?>> the older shook his head, smirk deepening on his wet lips. <<Why would I when we’re just getting started?>>.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait a little more to see Hongjoong get what he deserves (wink wonk).


	3. Hooked on your tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa finally founds a pleasurable way to shut Hongjoong up. Only, it just doesn't work as well as he had imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally have no idea what I'm doing with this, but since I've been enjoying my first experience with smutty smut, I'll just go with the flow.  
Parts 3 and 4 were supposed to be published together, but it was way too long and heavy so I decided to split it to save you a headache!  
I'll upload part 4 tomorrow!
> 
> Fun fact: I started writing this in English, only to end up finishing it in Italian. My mind is a mess.  
Warning: this is not proofread, you could easily find mistakes! I'll correct it tomorrow, I swear.

Hongjoong failed to hold back the series of groans that slipped from his lips when, finally, Seonghwa's palm closed around his shaft, leaving only part of the base and the bare tip untouched.

It took long and atrocious seconds for Seonghwa to finally start properly stroking him, but Hongjoong was too lost in his own world to complain.

Plus, Seonghwa had took notice with a grin, it looked like Hongjoong had a thing for being mercilessly teased.

The older guessed that he didn’t like rough sex, but rather mean sex. Evil in the most gentle of ways. And Seonghwa had a talent for being subtly and almost calculatingly malicious.

In Hongjoong's opinion, however, that gentle torture lasted far too little. In fact, Seonghwa's hand left him too soon and without any warning.

Hongjoong bitterly regretted not having thoroughly enjoyed that first hand job, way too scared and embarrassed to realize the blessing of having Seonghwa's hands on him, without any reservations or games.

Hongjoong protested rather loudly, but Seonghwa silenced him with a peck that made his stomach turn upside down. It was everything that their first kiss hadn’t been: sweet, slow and delicate.

<<Turn around>> Seonghwa then bluntly instructed, circumnavigating the bed with two wide steps to start carefully replacing the support cushion for his plaster.

Hongjoong was dumbfounded, only capable of staring at Seonghwa’s unfastened belt, lazily dangling from the passers-by of his jeans.

Obviously, he couldn’t let himself ignore the happy trail of hair that disappeared beyond the elastic of his _Calvin Klein_ boxers, so he attentively stared at that too.

Hongjoong couldn’t exactly say why, but seeing that famous brand of underpants stamped against Seonghwa’s golden skin, had made him unbearably harder down there. Goddamn, he could’ve easily been a model.

<<What?>> Hongjoong recovered pretty soon, but only when Seonghwa had already grabbed him by the hips and was trying to turn him over like an omelette.

He worked hard to counteract the delicate strength of the elder, his mind suddenly too clear to ignore the shame and the thin thread of fear that had caught his throat.

<<I want your ass up in the air. It’s the only way to do it without hurting your leg. Unless you want that>> Seonghwa explained, giggling for the umpteenth time in that gut-crushing way that Hongjoong had discovered to hate and love the most.

Since Hongjoong was not giving the slightest sign of obedience, Seonghwa quickly joined his fingertips together and used them like some sort of paddle, delivering prompting slaps on the side of the younger’s hips, dangerously close to his butt.

Hongjoong cleared his throat, afraid of letting seep out some more hiccups, and nervously bit the inside of a cheek. <<Okay, but you know what you’re doing, right? You’re informed, right?>> he meticulously asked, causing Seonghwa’s dark eyes to almost roll at the back of his head.

<<If you’re asking me if I watch gay porn, then yes. I do. Now turn around!>> Seonghwa sighed rather heavily, resuming in pushing over Hongjoong’s body.

Said boy, however, had different plans. He licked his incredibly dry lips and sat on the bed, dick still painfully hard. 

<<You really shouldn’t take porn videos as some sort of study manual, you know? 80% of that bondage stuff the actors do is actually unrealistic and very much dangerous>> Hongjoong pointed out, palms flat on the front of his thighs and doe eyes casted upwards, to scrutinize Seonghwa’s expression.

The older took a deep breath and sat down next to Hongjoong’s body. Even though he was driving him mad, Seonghwa couldn’t help but notice that he looked exquisitely tinier sat down like that. He swooned a little.

<<I’m not going to tear you apart, Hongjoong. But I might as well tie you up and tape your mouth shut, if you don’t turn around. I really am doing this not to aggravate your leg, trust me>> he reasoned, smiling a little when the other willingly lied back down without throwing another tantrum. 

Seonghwa wasn’t even really that bothered by Hongjoong’s reluctant ways. He had known him long enough to be aware of his control mania. <<I’m sorry>> he heard him mumble, lips trapped between his teeth.

<<It’s alright, baby. I’ll eventually teach you how to give yourself up to me. It’ll be a little scary at first, but you’ll feel so good after. I promise>>.

Not that Hongjoong was that hesitant to let himself be manhandled by Seonghwa’s big hands, but as soon as he heard that pet name escape from the older’s lips, his legs turned into jelly and even the light yet constant pain of his injured knee evaporated instantly. 

Letting himself be turned around like a sock costed him absolutely nothing. Of course, when Seonghwa placed another pillow under his butt to make sure it lifted well from the mattress, his face exploded due to a particularly intense heat wave, but it didn't take long for him to get used to it.

Apart from the pleasant nuisance of having the most sensitive parts of his dick rubbing against the rough fabric of the pillow with each breath he took, Hongjoong soon discovered that in that position Seonghwa had free access to all the critical points.

<<Is this okay?>> Seonghwa asked, not wasting time and running his hands from the back of Hongjoong’s thighs to the middle of his back, devoting a particular amount of attention to the younger’s buttocks.

<<Yes, a feel a little … exposed, but I like it>> revealed Hongjoong, muttering the words in the charcoal gray sheets of the bed. Even those, he had pleasantly discovered, were impregnated with the characteristic scent of Seonghwa. Fresh laundry and citrus fruits.

Suddenly, just as Seonghwa ventured with two of his fingers in the crook of his ass, Hongjoong got up on his elbows to cast an alarmed look at the closed door. 

<<You locked it, didn’t you?>> Seonghwa approached his face and slipped his free hand between Hongjoong’s dark brown hair strands, scratching his scalp with comforting motions.

<<Don't worry about it. Nobody's home anyway>> the older assured him, pressing his palm between Hongjoong’s sharp shoulder blades, to guide him back against the mattress.

<<Don't worry? You make it sound so easy! You're not the one squashed on the bed in an unmistakably ambiguous position, after all>> Hongjoong had begun to protest, only to be interrupted by a sharp groan and a half hiccup that had suddenly rolled out of his mouth.

Seonghwa had dipped his hands lower in between his legs, now fondling with the younger’s sensitive balls. <<I know it’s gonna be hard, but do you think you could shut up?>> he then said faking a kindness that had Hongjoong trembling.

<<You’re mean!>> the youngest squeaked, not missing a beat. His eyes were closed now, but Seonghwa's firm and delicate touch was still able to make him see flashes of fluorescent colors on the back of his eyelids.

<<And you love it>> Seonghwa countered, adopting a formula that he had already used, just a little while before.

It seemed to work again though, since Hongjoong remained silent for the next few minutes, at least until Seonghwa's touch left his perineum, which the older one had been rubbing rather insistently with his fingertips.

Hongjoong couldn’t believe that there were such deliciously sensitive points on his body and that no one had ever shown them to him before.

<<What are you doing?>> He complained with his eyes closed, as soon as he felt Seonghwa step away from his body. Now Hongjoong was completely relaxed, as he hadn’t been in days, almost about to fall asleep. Seonghwa had probably sensed it.

Hongjoong kept his face smashed against the blankets for a few more seconds, simply listening to the silence and every little movement that Seonghwa produced moving around, mere inches away from his body. He was still standing, Hongjoong could hear his slow steps on the parquet. And he also seemed to have busied his hands with something. 

Hongjoong was surprised to find himself feeling angry and a little envious, solely because that something clearly wasn’t an erogenous part of his body.

<<I'm giving you something to do. Wouldn't want you falling asleep on me now>> Seonghwa confessed, grabbing Hongjoong’s pointy chin in between his fingers, in order to drag him closer to the already unbuttoned opening of his pants.

Hongjoong took a first look at the now naked torso of Seonghwa, a perfect sheet of golden skin covered with a very light layer of sweat that only made him look invitingly shiny. And just below his navel, supported by the older’s slender fingers, stood his erected cock.

Hongjoong nervously chewed on his lip and glanced up to look at Seonghwa. <<Please tell me you washed it first>> he murmured, returning with his eyes to the almost intimidatingly shaft. Seonghwa squinted his eyes and slightly shook his head, incredulous - but only up to a certain point -. Those were an exact example of how the younger would react to any tense situation, trying to get rid of the embarrassment by saying stupid stuff.

Seonghwa squeezed Hongjoong’s cheeks between his fingers and contently watched Hongjoong's lips pucker up.

<<You have no idea how bad I want to shut you up>> he commented. Then, before Hongjoong could spit out any other joke, Seonghwa increased the grip on his cheeks and confined the words in his mouth. The younger largely complained, but all that could be heard were barely perceptible laments.

Then, before Hongjoong could break free, Seonghwa came forward with his pelvis and rubbed the head of his dick against the curled lips. The softness of the touch and the easy slide given by the moist flesh tore a deep growl from his chest.

Then<<Go ahead>> said Seonghwa. Hongjoong had begun to complain with high-pitched whines, as soon as the older had started to make use of his lips. <<The more you moan, the better I feel>> explained Seonghwa, only to be interrupted by another grunt.

Seonghwa took advantage of the contact until Hongjoong stopped complaining. Although he had protested in abundance for the first few minutes, Seonghwa had noticed that he hadn’t done anything to really stop him. After all, he reasoned by taking a look at his hands, resting on the mattress, Hongjoong was still free to move.

That knowledge sent a string of shivers down his spine, along with a rush of pleasure directed in between his legs. <<Okay. Now ... >> Seonghwa then murmured, letting go of Hongjoong’s fiery red cheeks. 

The younger rubbed the sore skin with two of his tiny fingers and looked at Seonghwa in a daze. The older chuckled and moved even closer to Hongjoong's face, shamelessly shaking his cock in front of him, in what should’ve been an appetizing manner.

<< Could you not wave it around like that? It is rather disturbing>> revealed Hongjoong, even though he could not really detach his gaze from Seonghwa’s member. Like the rest of his body, even his dick was lanky and ... kinda thick as well. Hongjoong could only think of the unusual term _statuesque_ to describe it.

Just then, <<Open up!>> Seonghwa instructed him, prodding at his barely open lips once again. Hongjoong swallowed and blanched a little, as if his body were trying to counteract all the heat it had previously suffered.

When Hongjoong hesitated a little and stubbornly shook his head, Seonghwa felt his heart beat faster and a cluster of words jumble inside his head. There was a subtle part of him that adored the adorable yet useless way in which Hongjoong tried to rebel. It was a game that he probably would never get tired of.

<< If you won’t start to trust me and accept what is given to you, I will not hesitate to spank you, like someone already should have done before>> Seonghwa warned him, his words still a playful threat. Hongjoong blew a stream of air out of his nostrils, basically scoffing at the older and confidently said<<You would never>>.

In the exact moment the words came out of his mouth, Seonghwa snorted and forcefully opened Hongjoong’s lips with the moist head of his dick. He sighed in pleasure as he felt the younger’s soft cheeks close around his shaft, the first few inches of his cock comfortably resting on Hongjoong's tongue.

Said boy coughed a couple of times and shook his face in order to get Seonghwa off him. He let him get away with it only because he was afraid that Hongjoong's sharp teeth would’ve scratched him where he was the most sensitive. Plus, it was painfully obvious that he didn't like oral sex, at all. Or at least, being on the giving end of the act.

Seonghwa slowly licked his lips and, while intently looking at him, continued to lazily stroke himself. <<You could’ve warned me! I don’t like this! The thing you did before this … I liked it better. Do that instead>> Hongjoong ordered him running a hand over his lips, disgusted.

He looked at him with the hint of a smile as Hongjoong rearranged his chin between his crossed elbows, rubbing the lower part of his belly on the pillow beneath it, proceeding to push his bottom up.

Seonghwa contemplated what he should do for a couple of seconds, then quickly slapped him on a butt cheek. Satisfaction washed over him as soon as Hongjoong let a high-pitched scream out of his mouth.

<<Why?!>> Hongjoong pouted, trying to turn towards him for the umptheent time. Seonghwa promptly positioned himself astride the back of his thighs and repeated the action, spanking him once again.

<<I’ve warned you before. I told you to relax and trust me, is that so hard? You were being so good earlier>>.

Hongjoong looked at him from behind his left shoulder and huffed childishly. <<Go back to doing what you were doing before, then! I told you I liked it better than sucking your dick! I don’t want to do that, I don’t like that>> he then whined, resuming his comfortable position.

Seonghwa carefully thought about how to respond to yet another complaint and finally decided to satisfy the other’s requests, for the time being at least. However, he didn’t hesitate hitting him again, considering that Hongjoong’s ass was definitely too bouncy to avoid hitting. <<And would you please stop that too?>> Hongjoong added, only to be shut up by another slap.

Before he could speak his logorrheic mouth again, Seonghwa quickly pressed two of his fingertips directly on Hongjoong’s tiny hole, still dry. He parted both cheeks with the other hand, keeping him open so that rubbing at his rim would be easier.

Seonghwa had never done such a thing with anyone else, not even with a girl, but he was pretty sure that only Hongjoong had the power to excite him so much, just by lying down and letting himself be touched.

Frankly, if any other person had refused to blow him as Hongjoong had done just a few minutes before, he would have been irritated to the point of wanting to put his clothes back on, ignoring the hard on that achingly pressed against his thigh. For some strange reason - even though he _actually_ knew why - Seonghwa was able to feel quite satisfied even by touching Hongjoong.

It was as if his physiological needs lost intensity, giving primacy to the smallest’s ones. On the one hand it made him happy, it meant that his body had also understood how much of a priority Hongjoong was for him. But on the other it frightened him. He was literally ignoring himself for him.


	4. Your touch is deadly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seonghwa finally has Hongjoong withering under his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much shorter than my typical chapter, I'm shook. What happened?  
Anyway, there's not much to say, just have fun reading!

<<Oh, just like that>> Hongjoong lowly murmured after a particularly slow but intense rub of Seonghwa’s fingers, that were now almost scraping his inner walls.

Seonghwa moistened his lips and bit the inside of his cheeks. He then let a drop of saliva fall exactly over his busy fingers. Hongjoong groaned when the older used the shiny substance to lubricate him well, pushing the first half of his index finger into his hole.

<<Are you okay? Still good?>> Seonghwa thoughtfully asked, using his other hand to briefly caress his cock. It was the right thing to do, because Hongjoong nodded vigorously and pushed his hips upwards, eager to feel more.

Seonghwa had to restrain a squeal of joy and celebrated that small victory by sliding the entire finger into Hongjoong's tight ass. As another moan escaped his throat, Seonghwa felt his chest stupidly flutter. 

<<I think I want more>> Hongjoong said, his voice still trembling and wet with pleasure. Seonghwa made a kind of groan of assent in order to assure him that he had understood his plea.

Only then he slowly proceeded to remove his finger. Seonghwa was quick to lean over Hongjoong's tense back, leaving a lingering kiss on his shoulder, right next to his ear.

<<We need something better than my spit to keep going, otherwise it’ll only hurt. I’ll be quick, I promise. You be good and wait for me>> he advised him, smiling bright at the way Hongjoong emitted a tiny hum of approval.

He didn’t even voice his thoughts, Seonghwa reflected as he opened his mom's bathroom drawer, quick to grab the jar of vaseline. Hongjoong looked and probably was too lost in his own little world to answer.

It was the first time doing stuff like that with a boy for Seonghwa too, but judging by how the preliminaries were going, in the future, he probably was going to need a more suitable lube, one that had a pleasant smell too.

Perhaps, even something that tasted good, so that it might’ve been able to help Hongjoong overcome his rejection towards blowjobs.

When he returned to his room, Hongjoong had a cheek pressed against the mattress and a hand stuck under his belly, most likely tightened around his dick.

Seonghwa sat down next to his stretched legs and slowly pressed his palm on the broken one’s thigh, squeezing the livid flesh with a insistence.

He hadn’t done it with the intention of warning Hongjoong and lazily smiled as Hongjoong squeezed his eyes tight and groaned very loudly, raising his hips again. Searching for more.

At that point, Seonghwa removed his hand from the injured leg and opened the plastic jar, gently caressing Hongjoong's round and full bottom soon after.

<<You have no idea how wonderful your ass is. Never seen anything like this>> he murmured, expecting a sort of scoff and an acid comment from Hongjoong.

The latter arrived a minute later, as Hongjoong was way focused on the pleasure he was bringing to himself with his left hand.

<<Are you just gonna stare at it, then?>> the smaller teased, pushing his buttocks in Seonghwa’s awaiting hands.

Seonghwa chuckled faintly and suddenly stuck the slick index finger in his hole. Hongjoong seemed to stop breathing for a few moments, only to start masturbating faster than before, following the rhythm of his erratic breathing.

Seonghwa harshly bit on his lower lip at the view and squeezed his thighs together, needing to feel some kind of friction on his own dick.

He had just discovered that seeing Hongjoong that way had a dangerous effect on him.

Seonghwa stuck his middle finger next to the other one, greatly increasing the stretch, as soon as a very impatient Hongjoong requested him to.

<<You’r like too have that slight pain king of yours, otherwise I would have been too worried about hurting you to keep going>> Seonghwa thought out loud.

However, his comment quickly dissolved in the room's tense atmosphere, getting lost between all the moans and the whines coming from a greatly aroused Hongjoong.

When Hongjoong asked him to use his body instead of his fingers, Seonghwa suddenly felt his chest get heavier.

It was the first time for both of them, but especially for Hongjoong's bottom, which already looked red and swollen from the half-hour of agonizingly slow work that Seonghwa had been dedicating to it.

Now he was really afraid of hurting him.

<<I'm super okay, Hwa. But I’ll be ecstatic when you’ll start fucking me for real. I can take it>>. Despite Hongjoong bold and brave words had made Seonghwa’s head spin in three different directions all at once, he still wasn't sure that the younger was actually speaking the truth.

Seonghwa couldn’t help but notice the way Hongjoong would suddenly stop moving the hand he still had pressed against his own sex when he hit the wrong spot inside him, maybe because he had prodded his insides with too much force and was being too careless with his fingers.

It was Hongjoong's umpteenth wail that finally shook him.

The younger had finally removed his hand from his own dick and was now turning the upper half of his torso in order to grab Seonghwa’s free hand and cast a good look at him.

Seonghwa almost choked on his own saliva when he saw Hongjoong’s shining eyes. They looked full of unshed tears.

<<I'm unbearably frustrated right now! And you said you would’ve helped me relax, right? Then please help me. I’m dead serious right now, Hwa. I feel like exploding, like I'm trapped. This damn cast his already enough for me, I can't take another cage. Not you caused me. Okay?>>.

Seonghwa wordlessly nodded and dipped his head down, to deliver a devastating and sweet kiss on Hongjoong’s tempting lips.

Even if it was nothing but a faint trace, he could still taste the pre-cum he had smeared onto them a while before. Seonghwa deepened the contact, making it one of those kisses that destroys before putting you back together. 

Hongjoong had reached his limit, Seonghwa could easily understand that.

Along with the injury, his parents’ reprimanding him to pay more attention in the field, the discouraging words of the doctors about his return and the concerning lack of sleep, Hongjoong definitely had had little to no space to breathe.

Seonghwa straddled the back of his legs once again and smeared a large amount of Vaseline in between his muscular thighs, emptying the rest of the jar on his dick.

He’d rather have to deal with the questioning looks of his mother, than hearing Hongjoong struggle because of a pain he was causing him.

<<Okay baby, I got it. I know you said you want it, but if you feel uncomfortable you immediately tell me. Yes?>> Seonghwa reassured him, waiting for a definite answer before letting the head of his cock slide in between the Hongjoong’s cheeks.

Seonghwa immediately felt his body shake all over, overwhelmed by an unparalleled pleasure. There had only been two girls before Hongjoong, but neither had been able to make him feel that way. 

Not that the sex hadn’t been satisfying or any good before, but Hongjoong was a whole another story.

The way he moaned, for example, was in itself a very valid reason to discredit any previous experiences. And his lean body, the way it stretched and moved under his own, the flicker of his muscles under the pale skin, moving directly against Seonghwa’s, insanely sensitive.

<<It’s gonna feel so good>> Hongjoong murmured - more to himself actually - but Seonghwa heard it perfectly and couldn’t help the proud swelling of his chest.

That could’ve simply referred to the intercourse in itself, but Seonghwa understood exactly what Hongjoong was talking about.

He was not just talking about the orgasms they would experience, but the feeling of being so damn close. Practically connected to each other.

Seonghwa penetrated him very slowly, so that Hongjoong could feel him enter his body one inch after the other and at the same time, get used to the burning pain before he got overwhelmed, forgetting all about the pleasure.

Seonghwa had already slipped a hand under his belly, advising him to lean on his good knee for support.

<<Don’t touch the cast, though. I know you like to play me like that, but the rest of my body already hurts enough as it is>> said Hongjoong, warning him with a tone that he had managed to keep light and steady.

Seonghwa kissed the back of his head and, pushed by an incredibly cozy tenderness, he started to stroke the head of Hongjoong’s sensitive cock, using the hand that wasn’t already supporting his left hip. He had hoped to make him feel better with that.

Hongjoong had shivered tremendously at the touch.

Now that Seonghwa had almost completely bottomed out, the simple pleasure coming from his member being handled was almost too much.

<<I got you>> the older whispered to him, barely retracting his hips to give his first proper push.

Still terrified of hurting Hongjoong and also worrying about the semi-raised position being too much for his sore muscles to handle, Seonghwa thought it was best to relocate his dick, so that it was no longer uncomfortably stuck under his body, but resting on top of the sheets, a little lower than where his thighs were.

Hongjoong laid down again with a sigh of relief that Seonghwa immediately noticed. <<Good?>> he then asked, testing the waters by moving his hips with small, baby thrusts.

Hongjoong didn't answer right away, but from the way he clenched his fingers around the covers, it was obvious that he still wasn't ready to be fucked the way Seonghwa would have wanted to. 

Seonghwa took a deep breath and stopped moving all together. But even that tore a wail from Hongjoong’s lips.

<<Not good. You’re not moving, it’s only burning now>> he blabbed, taking matters in his own hands and pushing his ass back, to thrust Seonghwa’s cock deeper inside him.

The older gasped and grasped both Hongjoong’s hips with the palms of his hands. Hongjoong hummed in satisfaction as he felt the strong, hot palms of Seonghwa’s hands embrace his waist. <<Now, it’s way better>>.

Seonghwa stifled an incredulous laugh at the other’s playful attitude.

If only a few seconds before he had felt the need to be very careful with his every move, now the confidence and slight arrogance that had brought him to that point, came back to aid him. 

Plus, Seonghwa told himself, Hongjoong liked it better when he was mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that the ending feels kind of unresolved, but that's all I could manage to write down  
Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!  
I have another collection of one-shot called "Noon-chi" if you want to read something else that I wrote! 
> 
> -Sara

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to say, just wanted to thank you for your time and attention! Hope I'll see you reading the next part too!  
(That's were all the good stuff will be, eheh).


End file.
